From the Island Beyond
by IceQueenandFireQueen
Summary: After escaping their prison of a home, Amethyst and Thomas are brought to Artime. All seems normal, but something is different about Amethyst. Her power is strong, but can it be dangerous? What wonders await Amethyst and Thomas in this new land? ON TEMPORARY HIATUS.
1. Escape

**Ignite here!**

**Here's a new story, it's got a bit of love and awkward romance.**

**Of course.**

**Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

I woke up to the alarm ringing through the corridor. I slipped slowly out of the stiff, cotton sheets. I grabbed my stiff, grey shirt, with my stiff, black pants, and rushed to get dressed before I had to leave. Right as I finished pulling my shirt on, the door automatically opened, and everyone stepped out at the same time. Everyone had the same grey clothes, the same black hair, the same pale skin, and the same grey eyes. Well, almost everyone. I was different than the others; I had tan skin, with freckles dotting my face, I had bright, green eyes, and my hair was a combination of orange, yellow, and brown.

That didn't really matter to me, I had to do the same thing as everyone else. I wasn't special. Some would disagree, or just say that I'm strange. I tell people stories, and sing while I work, put on extravagant performances, and use bits of charcoal to draw pictures in my free time. When I try to tell others of the different colors I see in my head; they look at me strangely and back away. Maybe I am strange, but I don't really care.

We all walked in lined, moving at the same speed, and in the same direction as we passed the guards. Soon the lines passed into four ways; each way led to a different area of work, to the far right- was the mining duty- only the strongest work there, to the middle right- was the agriculture area- the people that are good with plants go there, to the middle left- the animal care- people who are good with animals go there, and the far left door- the food duty- only the worst behaved people go there, if you disobey orders; that's where you go. It's horrible, you have to collect all of the plants from the agriculture, get the materials to make pots and pans from the mining, then make the pots and pans, and after all of that you have to get animals kill them, and make the food. Everyone is miserable there; no wonder our food is so horrid.

I went through the middle left door go help with the animals; it's the only thing I can do. They tried to make me mine, but I'm not strong, and they tried to put me in agriculture, but I couldn't grow anything, so they dropped me here; in the animal sector. It's really not that bad though, I'm really good with the animals, and I get to go to the surface, even if I am, caged in.

As we went up the stairs a pair of blue eyes met mine. Under them a mischievous smile broke open to show two rows of white teeth. The owner slowed down and walked next to me.

"Hello, sweetheart" He said teasingly.

"Hello, Thomas." I replied as we walked to the surface.

The day was dark, like any other; or maybe that's just the shadow of the glass we're encased in. I walked over to my station, the horses, and started to work. As I fed the horses, I noticed that Thomas hadn't left. He was still here, watching me.

"Don't you have to work with the cows?" I asked him plainly.

"Actually, I need to talk to you." he said, more serious than usual.

"Well, what is it?" It was fine to speak normally, because the guards are outside, and the glass is soundproof.

"I think we can escape."

"What?"

"Don't you want to? I know you hate this place."

He was right, I do hate this place. "Of course, but how? We can't even get out of this cage."

"Yes we can, you've seen people leave."

"Well, yeah, but they're injured."

"Yeah, we can fake it."

The thing is, I knew we could. "I don't know if this is a good idea."

"Come on, you know we can do this." He stared at me sternly.

"Okay." I finally sighed.

"Great!"

He suddenly toppled over and started groaning. Realizing his plans, I copied him, and toppled over as well. I saw he guards open the cage and come to my side. He picked me up, and I saw Thomas get picked up too. When we exited the dome, all of the colors turned brighter and fuller, but I did not have a lot of time to observe, because Thomas jumped out of the guards arms and punched him in the face. I then kicked my guard in the face, causing him to drop me, and swept his legs out from under him. I got up and ran, Thomas running a short distance in front of me.

"Look! Boats! We can escape with those!" Thomas called out.

I nodded in understanding.

Before we could get on the boats, three more guards collided with us. One grabbed my arm and attempted to push me to the ground, but I quickly slipped out of his grip. As I defended myself from the guards, I kept running. I finally reached a boat and quickly grabbed a rope hanging from it. When I started to climb, a guard grabbed the end of my shirt; causing me to fall. When I tried to pull away, the guard stabbed a sharp needle into my arm, and inserted a cold liquid into my veins. As I lost consciousness, I saw Thomas, already asleep and being carried away by guards.

Then the world went black.


	2. At Sea

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, tied to Thomas, in a chair. I couldn't move, but I could hear.

"What should I do with them? Should I send them to the food duty?" the deep voice of a guard asked.

"No." A voice that was unmistakably the dictator's.

"No?"

"They wanted to escape, so let them escape."

"Excuse me?"

"Tie them to a raft; no food, no water, and set them out to sea."

"Yes Dictator."

The guard lifted me up, and I blacked out again.

I finally woke up once more, to ropes rubbing against my skin. I looked around, and I found that I was on a raft, in the middle of the sea. Thomas and I were tied, back-to-back, by a rope. Thomas was grunting, and trying to escape the ropes; pulling on them and kicking the raft.

"Thomas, stop struggling; you're only making it worse." I told him sternly.

"Oh, you're awake." he sighed as he stopped struggling. "Well, what do we do?"

"Let me deal with it." I replied.

I had to tie and untie all of the ropes in the horses section, so I was pretty good at it. Struggling only makes the knots tighter, so you have to relax, and untie the knots. I slowly slipped my arms out of the rope and found the knot. I wrapped my fingers around it, and went to work. Soon enough; we were free.

"Thanks." Thomas sighed as he rubbed his rope-burned arms.

"No problem," I replied, "so what now?"

"I don't know, I don't know how to steer tis thing, an even if I did, there's no land in sight. It looks like we're stuck here." He said sadly.

He was right, there was nothing to do, but rest and look at the sea. It wasn't that bad, really, until my stomach started calling for food. There was still no land in sight, and there was no food in the raft, so my stomach went on unattended. At first it was okay to deal with, until three days passed and we had still not eaten. We didn't drink anything either; that sea water had already started to look refreshing.

"Any sign of land?" I groaned.

"No, sorry." He replied sympathetically.

I groaned again, and found myself reaching for the salt water, but I quickly stopped myself.

We'll find land soon. I told myself.

It wasn't true. Another day passed and there was still no land. My eyes started to droop, but every time they did; I forced myself to reopen them, for fear I would not be able to open them again. Soon, though, I could barely stand it anymore. Thomas had already gone to sleep, and his breathing had slowed. I tried to stay awake, but my eyelids were drooping and I couldn't move my arms or legs. I fell over and sat on my side.

As my vision blurred, I saw something. It was floating in the water, and a man in colorful robes was sitting inside. It was a cute little boat, but it had something special to it.

"Help." I whispered, not able to call out any louder.

I don't know if the man heard my silent cry for help, or if it was just luck, but he turned and saw our feeble raft. He turned the wheel at the front, and the boat turned towards our raft. The boat soon floated beside our raft, and the colorful robed man came out. He came towards us, looked at us, and went over to Thomas. He picked him up and carried him to the boat. Thomas's limbs dangled limply beside him as he disappeared under the boat's floor. Soon, the man came back, without Thomas, and sat by me. He picked me up, and usually I would've been scared, but I wasn't. I let the man take me under the boat without a fight. He set me down on. A soft table and covered me with a cloth. It was like my bed, but softer, nicer, and more comfortable. I wanted to ask who he was, and where he came from, but I didn't have time. A few seconds after he set me down, my eyes closed, and I went to sleep.


	3. Arriving in Artime

**Keep reading! Keep reading!**

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

I woke up to sharp clang on the ground. I was afraid it was my alarm, and I had woken up late in my underground dormitory, but I soon remembered what had really happened. I slowly sat up and looked around. The room was empty, except for my bed and Thomas sleeping on his. There was nothing on the ground, so nothing could've made the noise, I was about to go back to sleep, but I heard a grunt come from a different room. Curious, I got up and searched for the source of the noise.

I wandered aimlessly around the lower corridors of the boat. Every room seemed to be empty. When I got to the end of the hallway, nothing was there. It was just a blank wall, but I observed it anyway. As I looked closer, I noticed a small ripple on the wall. I don't know why, but I placed my hand on the wall. Only, it didn't go on the wall, it went through it. Intrigued, I stepped through it. It was a small room, it wasn't really different than mine except for the objects inside it. Colorful drawings covered the wall, and the floor was covered in a soft cloth, there were strange animal shapes on the ceiling, there was a small table, and a reflective device on the wall. In front of the device, was the colorful robed man. He had dark brown hair and blue eyes, and he seemed to be practicing something.

"We've known each other for a while and…" he stuttered, "I just wanted to ask you." He froze, and hit himself on the face. "Stupid, stupid!" he growled as he dropped a small box on the ground. He quickly picked it up, and kneeled on one knee. "I just wanted to ask….. Will you marry me?"

He pushed his hair back and stood up, obviously exhausted.

"What were you doing?" I finally asked.

"What?!" He gasped as he saw me. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"I, um, I walked through the wall." I said, confused. "Why wasn't there a door?"

"Oh, that's easy," he said placing the box on his desk, "magic."

"What's magic?"

"Oh," he said, obviously had not been expecting a question like this, "well, it's mystics and art and music and preforming and storytelling," he paused, "do you like doing any of those things?"

"Yes."

"Well, then I think you'll find a nice home in Artime."

"Artime?"

"You'll find out more about it soon."

The conversation paused for a moment, like there was nothing left to say. Soon, though, I repeated my earlier question.

"So, what were you doing?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just, practicing." he stuttered.

"Practicing what?"

"Nothing."

It was clear that he wasn't going to say anything else, so I exited the room. I walked up the stairs to the deck, and immediately felt the cool breeze smack my face. As I looked out to the sea, a large island came into view. The colors on it were so bold, so bright, so special; I couldn't believe my eyes. It was full of lush greens and extravagant blues, there were more, but I didn't know what they were called. In the center of the island, a large building sprouted out of the ground. Groups of people surrounded it, doing things like eating, painting, and socializing. It was very, very different than my first home.

"That's Artime." Said the robed man as he appeared at my side.

"Wow."

"Yes, I guess it is, 'wow'. Now, let's go get your friend and explore."

As we docked on the island and got off, a large group of people started swarming the boat.

"Mr. Alex is back!" shouted a high voice in the crowd.

"Welcome back Alex." Said a woman coming out of the crowd. Her eyes resembled the sunset as she stared into Mr. Alex's.

"Sky." he said as he embraced her in a hug.

"That's Miss Sky to you." she said playfully.

"Alright, Miss Sky." he replied sarcastically.

I stared at them, confused. What were they doing?

This time though, I didn't think it was a good idea to interrupt.

Soon, though, another woman came out of the crowd to stand in front of us.

"Welcome back." she, although a little sarcastically, said.

"Hello, Ms. Hublocky." Mr. Alex replied.

"Don't call me that." She said sternly.

"Okay, Ms. Lani it is." Mr. Alex put his hands up in surrender.

"No mean to interupt, but, where are we?" Thomas asked.

Suddenly every face in the crowd was staring at us. Darn it.

"Oh," Mr. Alex said, as though just remembering we were there," This is Artime." He said as he gestured to the full island.

"Which is?"

"Well," he started, obviously not expecting a question like this.

"A wonderful place to live; that is, if you're intending to stay here." Ms. Lani finished.

Thomas looked questionably at me.

"We don't really have anywhere else to go." I whispered to him.

"Are you sure this is safe?"

"No, but I don't think anyone here will hurt us."

"Okay." he sighed after a long pause.

"I guess we are, if that's okay." I replied to Lani.

"That would be wonderful." Mr. Alex replied. "Here, let me show you around."

After he showed us all of the places, except for the long hallway that he seemed intent on hiding, he directed us to where our rooms would be and left us to explore.

As I entered my room, a loud noise erupted from my stomach. I guess I didn't notice how hungry I was until now. I ordered food from the tube, and looked at my interesting room. It kept changing colors, from pink to fiery orange; my new favorite colors. There was a basket of paints and colors with a canvas in one corner, a bunch of books (that Mr. Alex called scripts and poems) in the next, a pile of story books in the other, and a range of instruments in the last. Intrigued, I picked up a strange stringed instrument. Suddenly, a woman appeared on my blackboard.

"That is a guitar." she said.

"A guitar."

"You play it by running your fingers along the strings, like this." she said as a guitar appeared in her arms and she ran her fingers over the strings.

I copied her, and a nice sound erupted from it.

"Good," the woman said, "we'll practice more on that later."

But I didn't want to wait. I found out what strings make what sounds, and started making my own melody, but something was missing. As I looked around the room, I found that the poems fell well with the music, that the stores in the books made good lyrics, and that the colors of the paint and certain movements; highly complimented the music. I was going to try something big.

When I finally finished the details, I started. To sing, play the guitar, paint, tell a story and move around at the same time.  
I started a nice slow tune on the guitar.

_"Found in darkness,_

_and saved by light,_

_now the colors surround me,_

_oh so bright."_

I splattered the canvas with paint and spun around.

_"The wind blows through my air,_

_music escapes my lips,_

_now here's where I belong,_

_I know it._

_Where the colors are bright,_

_and the words are clear._

_Where the music is loud,_

_yes that is here._

_Nobody will just judge you,_

_by the way you look,_

_you can sing out loud,_

_without confused looks._

_Oooh,_

_I know, I know, I know, I know,_

_this is where I belong."_

I stopped playing, singing, painting, and moving. The whole doom was silent. Those weren't really the words I had planned, but I liked it. It was nice, and it was true.

Goodbye underground home.

Hello Artime.


	4. Lessons

**Here's the next chapter!**

**Sorry it took so long, I had to think about it for a bit.**

* * *

It still needed work, but I didn't care about that too much, and it seemed like my audience did either. My billboard, Cinnica, was clapping and started rambling about how good it was.

"It's fantastic!" she gasped.

"Oh, it's not that good, you should hear the experienced kids." I stuttered, oddly confused by her praise.

"True, but you'll be just like them in no time! You have your lessons in 10 minutes."

"What!? I don't even know where to go!" I gasped, suddenly worried.

"Oh, don't worry luv, the tubes will get you there." she calmly said. If she had arms she would've patted my head.

"And after that?" I asked as I ran to the tube.

"You'll have to find your own way there!" she called as I disappeared into the tube.

"Hello, I am Miss Octavia." The art teacher said as she showed her two rows of gleaming white teeth in a grin.

"Um, hello." I quietly said as I backed away in fear.

"Oh, don't be afraid of me." she said as she smiled again. "I'm only here to teach you." she said as her tentacles held many art supplies.

"I bet everyone listens to you too."

"Quite right." she replied matter-of-factly, like she'd said this many times before.

Miss Octavia showed me how to make basic 2D drawings, and after I got the hang of it; told me to do some on my own. As I sat down to start working, I noticed a pair of eyes looking at me. As I turned around I saw the owner. She was no older than me, with pale with soft blue eyes and sharp, blonde curls draping down her shoulders.

"Hello." I said, eager to meet the curious girl.

"Oh, hello." she said shyly.

"Oh, come on Rose! Speak up!" said a red-haired girl beside her. "Hi, I'm Abby, and this is Rose." she gestured to the other girl. "Who are you? I know everyone here, and I've never seen you before!"

"Oh, I'm Amethyst, and I'm new here." I stuttered.

"New!" Rose gasped, "But the only way to be new is to be born, and you're only new when you're like 7 years old, then you start lessons…"

"but then you wouldn't really be new now you'd already be an experienced student," Abby continued, "where did you come from?"

"Um, the sea." I stuttered, suddenly confused.

"The sea?!" Rose exclaimed "Like a mermaid?"

"No silly," Abby nudged Rose, "She couldn't be a mermaid. Right?"

"Right." I replied.

"So, how did you get here?" Rose asked.

"I came on Mr. Alex's boat."

"How did he find you?" Abby asked.

"He found Thomas and I on a raft in the middle of the ocean."

"How did you get there?" Rose asked.

"We escaped our prison of an island and was put on a makeshift raft."

"Wow." Abby sighed.

We sat in silence for a while, working on art. I'm sure Rose and Abby were processing everything I said. I was ok with that, I was kind of processing it all too.

"That'll be all for today class, keep practicing!" Ms. Octavia stated.

"What's your next class?" Rose asked.

"Music." I replied, looking at my schedule.

"Hey! You have the same schedule as us!" Abby gasped.

"Follow us, we'll show you where to go." Rose giggled as she dragged me out of the room.

All of the classes really had the same result. I met new people, and the teacher's appreciated my work. I was fun, though when everything was over; I was exhausted.

As I walked back to my room, I spotted Mr. Alex and Sky, talking, then hugging, and then laughing.

Weird.

I moved on, but this time, the mischievous partner I arrived with caught my eye.

"Hi Thomas." I called out.

"Hi."

"So, how are you settling in?"

"Um, okay, I guess. You?"

"It's a little overwhelming, but I can handle it." I said as I looked into his eyes. "I'm glad I ran away with you."

"Me too." he sighed. "You know, I would never have gone without you."

"Oh?" I asked as my cheeks started turning red.

"It wouldn't have been the same without you." he replied, looking away.

I could've sworn I saw his cheeks turn red too.

"Well, goodnight." he said turning to the boys' invisible hallway.

"Goodnight."

I walked into my room, a wide grin covering my face. My chest felt warm and tight, and my hands were tingling.

_What's happening to me?_ I asked myself.

I would've thought about it more, but the minute I fell on my bed; my eyes closed, and I slept.

* * *

**Review responses:**

**LillianBrown: What do you think? *mischievous smile***

**Jeanette: Maybe, but they haven't really put any _lies_ into her brain. Amethyst kind of knew there was more out there and was eager to see it.**

**JustDance: Yup**


	5. Talent

**Here's the next chapter, finally! I don't have an excuse! :)**

* * *

**Alex P.O.V**

I swiftly walked into my office, my multi-colored robe flying behind me. I managed to sit at my desk just as my colleagues came in. Each of them came in one at a time, and greeted me.

"Alex." one greeted.

"Miss Octavian." I replied.

"Greetings, Alex." another said.

"Good evening Florence." I greeted.

This continued in the same rhythm. Each person greeting me, and I gave them a simple response. Soon, every 'teacher' had flooded into my office and sat down. Everyone soon became silent as the meeting started.

"You all know why we have called this meeting." I started, "You've all met Thomas and Amethyst?"

"Yes, of course, mmhhm, etc." they all replied.

"So, let's start with Thomas. What's his best talent?"

"He's a woodworker. He's very talented in making that stuff" Miss Octavian spoke up.

"Really?" I questioned.

Miss Octavia nodded. "He's very creative with it."

"How long until he can go into magical warrior training?" I asked curiously.

She shrugged. "I don't know. A few months, maybe."

I nodded knowingly. "And what about Amethyst?"

With the mention of that name, a chorus of every person in the room burst out. They suddenly all stopped, as they realized what had happened. They all looked at each other, and started muttering in intense conversation. They couldn't seem to get to an agreement, and with that, they grew louder and louder. Soon, I couldn't stand it, and I slammed my hands on my desk. The room immediately went silent.

"What's the problem here?" I asked, confused.

"It seems, no one can decide which craft suites young Amethyst the best." Claire said.

I shook my head, confused.

"She seems to be extraordinary at all of them." she continued.

"Then what do we do?" Florence asked, "Without a certain talent, she can't go into magical warrior training."

"Not necessarily." Sky said as she walked into the room, "She _can _do it for every craft." she continued.

"But that will consume much time. She won't even have time to spin a dime!" Mister Appleblossom exclaimed.

"Then, we'll just keep watching her until we can find out her best craft." I said.

No one had a better idea, so they all nodded, and left the office. It was soon just me and Sky left in the room.

"Thanks, for the help." I said.

"Well, someone had to. You could hear the argument through the whole hallway." she said slyly.

"Oh." I sighed, embarrassed.

_Darn it Alex! You forgot to put up the sound barrier!_ I thought as I mentally slapped myself.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," she said when she saw my face screw up, "I'm sure you're trying your best." she said, and kissed my cheek.

I completely froze and my face hot and bright red. I tried to say something, but couldn't. When sound finally came out of my mouth, it sounded something like;

"Umm, e, yup.".

Sky giggled softly, and left.

I fell out of my 'trance' and realized what had happened.

_Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

**From my twin: **

**Hey, this is Jessamyn, Ignite's twin whom I share this account with. All I have to say is that whoever the idiotic moron who called my sister THAT will suffer. I am going to delete your review and if you even dare to give her a review with bad words again I WILL report you. Don't you even dare try that again. I am okay with constructive criticism, its good, but including bad words is not an opinion. If you didn't mean it and you are sorry, please say so and Ignite will feel better. Just don't use such mean words or you will be reported. And just so you know, your IP address is recorded when you review as a guest. So they'll know who to block for a certain amount of time until they decide your debt is paid. So PLEASE don't use mean or bad words in reviews, just give constructive criticism. Thanks for your supposed to!**

**-Jessamyn**

**Review responses:**

**I KNOW I SPELLED LANI'S LAST NAME WRONG. I'm sorry. I don't really have time to go back and change it.**


	6. Questions, Questions, and More Questions

**Here's the next chapter, finally! After my last review, I decided to take a break! So please check in!:D**

* * *

I slowly stepped away from the corner, pondering what I had just heard. I had started going to the room; trying to find out what it was, when I saw Mr. Alex. Then, I was curious; I wanted to find out more about what he was 'practicing', but neither of these things happened. When I saw others go into the room; the teachers in fact, I decided to wait until they were done. So, I hid behind the corner, hoping not to get caught out of bed, and I couldn't help overhearing.

Now, I couldn't stop thinking about what they had said. First of all, Thomas was good at woodwork? He never told me that. Second, magical warrior training? What the heck is that? Third, what was that with Miss Sky? Finally, what were they arguing about. They seemed to find Thomas's talent just fine, but they couldn't figure out mine. Why? And what does that mean for me?

I wanted to talk to Thomas so much! But I couldn't even see the hallway that he used to get to his room. So, I did the only thing I could think of doing; I followed Mr. Alex. I quickened my pace and rounded the corner just in time to get to Mr. Alex before he ran out of my sight. I started running, and at the pace he was going; I had to grab onto his robe to get his attention. When I did, he looked back; surprised. Before he could scold me, or tell me off; I asked him my first question.

"What were you guys talking about back there?" I asked quickly.

"W-What?"

"What were you talking about? What is magical warrior training, and talents, and how come I never knew Thomas could do woodwork?"

"Wait? Were you eavesdropping?" Mr. Alex asked, starting to scold.

"What does that mean?" I asked, confused. No one used words like that back at the island.

"Listening in."

"Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I? It was interesting." I was very confused. At the island, we never learned things like, "it's bad to listen in to private conversations'', or "sneaking around and following people is wrong". Just the simple basics. Work and do whatever the leader tells you to do.

Mr. Alex just blinked at me.

"What?" I asked.

Alex still stared at me, but then looked around. "Follow me." he said, and walked downstairs, and outside.

I followed close behind him, wondering what we were doing.

We walked across the beach for a moment, white sand lifting from its resting place and claiming the air as its own. Soon, a jungle came into view. It was more green the I had ever seen, and I gaped at it in wonder.

Mr. Alex chuckled.

He gestured t me to still follow him, but only walked to a small boulder, and sat down. He beckoned me to do the same. As I sat down, I started to stare at the stars. They were showing clearly, an I could tell that it was very late in the day.

"Beautiful, aren't they?" Mr. Alex asked, and all I could do was nod.

"So… am I in trouble for something?" I dared to ask.

"Do you think you are?" Mr. Alex replied.

I shrugged, "You seemed angry at me."

"Do you know why?"

I hesitated for a moment, "No." I finally said, "But I think it has something to do with me listening in."

Mr. Alex nodded, "Tell me, what rules have you been told? Like what to do and what not to do."

"Obey the one in charge, don't disobey your leader, and…" I hesitated for a moment, "don't try to run away." I said, realizing that's exactly what Thomas and I did.

"Anything else?"

I shook my head.

"Well, there are more than just that, like privacy rules. First, don't eavesdrop into other's private conversations."

"So, I can't listen in to other's conversations."

"Unless they invite you in." Mr. Alex finished. "Next…"

This went on for a while, Mr. Alex would explain each rule to me, and I would listen contently. There were many, and it took about an hour to get finished.

"That's about it." Mr. Alex sighed.

"So… am I still in trouble?" I asked.

"No," Mr. Alex chuckled, "not if you explain this stuff to your friend. Think you can do that?"

I nodded.

"Good." Mr. Alex said as he started to stand up.

"Wait." I said, grasping his robe.

"What is it?"

"I want to know more about what you were talking about. What's 'magical warrior training'? And, what's going on with me?" I asked, practically begging for answers.

"Well, magical warrior training is more advanced training in your best 'art', and it teaches you to do more than just create."

"What do you mean? Like, fight?" I asked, recognizing the word 'warrior'.

"Well, yes."

"But fight what? Everyone is so kind here." I asked.

"Well, you ran away from your home, right?"

"Yeah."

"Why did you do that?"

"Thomas and I wanted to be…" she pondered for the right word, "free."

"All we did was work." I continued.

"Some islands, like that one, aren't too kind to others, and sometimes they want to fight."

"Oh."

Mr. Alex looked at me. His expression was one I rarely saw; sympathy.

"Come." he said, and stood up.

I stood up as well and soon found myself steering away from the mansion with Mr. Alex. Soon, we entered an area right around the corner. In what seemed to be thin air, there was a small opening to a grey world.

"What is this?" I asked, frowning at the familiarity of no color.

"This, is Quill." he said, looking out into the distance as if recalling a memory, "This whole world, Artime, started in this small grey world."

I gaped in surprise.

"I was even born there." he sighed. "It's a long story, but we had a fight with this world too, and we, well, I don't even know if you can even call it winning." he looked down, sorrow in his eyes, "We lost a great man to Quill, one I'll never forget." he sighed, a tear sailing down his cheek.

We sat in silence for a moment, and I waited patiently for Mr. Alex to be ready.

When he was, he stood up. "Anything else?"

It took me a while to realize he was waiting for a question. "Oh," I said finally realizing it, "what was happening, with me? Why don't I have a talent?"

"That," Mr. Alex sighed, "I can't help you with. I don't understand half of it myself.

I sighed in disappointment.

"Well, if that's all then…"

"One more question!" I gasped; afraid of losing the opportunity.

"What were you practicing in the boat?"

"Oh, uh…" he started, obviously surprised at the question. "Do you know about marriage?"

I shook my head.

"Oof, well, you might want to sit down. This is going to be a long night."

* * *

**Here it is just for you Jinger!**

**Stay fabulous my friends ;)**

**I'll see you in the next chapter!**


End file.
